Użytkownicy się zaczynają
Użytkownicy Totalnej Porażki 2 - Odcinek 1 Chris stoi przed ogromnym samolotem Chris:Witam was w drugiej odsłonie UTP.Tym razem zobaczymy jak 50 małolatów walczy o milion dolarów.Nasi zawodnicy zostaną podzieleni na 5 Drużyn.Ale tylko jedna z nich pójdzie na ceremonię i wyrzuci gracza,który dostanie spadochron i wyleci z gry na dobre.Chyba już najwyższy czas poznać naszych uczestników,ale po naszym openingu.Wiec zapraszam do czytania Użytkowników Totalnej Porażki 2!!!!!!!! Pzed samolotem Chris:No dobra,a może zapoznamy się na początek z dziewczynami Podjerzdża autobus dwu piętrowy Chris:Poznajcie Sierrre Sierrra:Cześć Chris.Och,ale nie modnie wyglądasz Chris:Idź się umyj Sierrra Sierrrra:Ja nie lubię wody Chrisie Macleanie! Chris:Ta.Poznajmy nasząkolejną zawodniczkęSieeeerę Sieeera:Chris uważaj tylko na mnie bo jestem kosmitką Chris:Nie jesteś żadną kosmitką Sieeera:Właśnie,ze jestem.Patrz jaka jestem cała zielona Chris:No bo się pomalowałaś na zielono Sieeera:Wcale nie Chris:Dobra poznajmy teraz Bteh Bteh:Ku*wa co to miała być za przejażdżka Chris:CO tam u ciebie Bteh:Zakmnij rija krowi placku Chris:Ojć.Czas na Bhet Bhet:Cześć Chris.A jest tu moze Mistermen? Chris:Jest,ale moim współgospoarze Bhet:Super Bteh:Ku*wa dlaczego ją tutaj dałeś! Chris:Nieważne.Siema Alex Alex:Siema Chris:Jak będzie zadanie z karate to na bank wygrasz Alex:Wiem to Chris:Super.Siema Alice Alice:Hejka co u słychać Chris;Wszytsko dobrze.Nareście jakaś normalna osoba.Teraz będzie Jodie Jodie:Ja zamorduję mojego brata Bteh:I jak wygrasz wstawisz soie dwa zęby debilko Jodie:Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Chris:Nie kłóćcie się Jodie:Dobra Jodie pokazała język Bteh co ją bardzo wkurzyło,że na nią mocno nabluzgała Chris:Boże widzisz i nie grzmisz Sierrrra:Mam nadzieję,że teraz będzie jakaś modna dziewczyna Chris:Ja też tak sądze Z autobusu wychodzi bardzo znana osoba dla Chrisa Chris:Vicotria? Vicotria:Tak to znowu ja Chris:No nareście jakaś dziewczyna,którą znam Victoria:Hahahah Chris:Idź tam do reszty dizewczyn.Bo teraz z autobusu wyjdzie Stacy Stacy:Super,że tu jestem,ale mam nadzieję,że polecimy do Etiopii Chris:Może tak,może nie.Dziewczyny poznajcie Rose Sieeera:Ale laska Rose:Bardzo miło mi was poznać dziewczyny Sieeera:Mnie też jest bardzo miło mi cię poznać Rose:Wow co za uprzejme powietanie Chris:A teraz do gry dojdzie Penelope Penelope:Cześć wam Penelope bez słowa do Chrisa podeszła do reszty dziewczyn Claire:Witam cię Chris Chris:Aaaaaaaa!Claire skad ty się tutaj wzięłaś Niewiadomo kiedy ona do niego podeszła '' Chris:Idź tam do dziewczyn Claire:Dobrze Chris:Teraz do nas wyjdzie gimnastyczka Julie ''Julie szybko wybiegła z autobusu podskoczyła i zrobiła salto nad głowami dziewczyn Julie:Siemka Wsyztskim kopary odeszły na widok co ona robiła '' Chris:A teraz Alice.L Alice.L:Ciekawe ile tatuś dał mi na tą wycieczkę? Chris:Idź do innych dziewczyn Alice.L:Ok! Chris:Teraz Kimberly ''Kimberly wychodzi z autobusu bardzo zamyślona i nawet się nie przywitała z Chrisem i resztą dizewczyn '' Chris:Dobra teraz z autobusu wyjdzie Melody Melody:Cześc.Och szkoda,ż echłopacy jeszcze nie wyszli Chris:Victoria teraz dla nas znana dziewczyn wyjdzie Vicotira:Zgduje,że to .... Chris:Maddie!!! Maddie:Minął miesąc odkąd się skączyła ubiegła edycja Chris:Tak Vicotria:A jak tam z Danielem Maddie:Bardzo dobrze.Tylko szkdoa,że on nie mial czasu by zgłosić się do programu Vicotria:Ale ja tutaj jestem Maddie:Racja Chris:A teraz Pelagia Pelagia:Dzień dobry...No kto to widizał,zeby tak młodizeż się teraz ubierała.No to jest chańba naradu o nie ja wygram ten shwo w imię polityków Chris:Idź do grupy Pelagia:No idę Chris:Teraz Irina! Irina:Привет вам всем (tłum.Cześ wam) Chris:Cześć, teraz zmykaj tam do dziewczyn Irina:Xорошо (tłum.Dobra) Chris:A teraz jedyna dziewczyna w swoim rodzaju czyli Kunegunda Kunegunda:No cześć misiaczku Chris:Todo mnie? Kunegunda:A cyz jest tutaj jeszcze jakiś chłopak? Chris:No tak Mistermen Bhet:ALe czymaj się od Mistermena daleko! Kunegunda:Tak czy siak jest sexy,a ty nie Bhet:Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Chris:Co ten Mistermen robi.No dobra czas zapoznać się z Trixie Trixie:No to będzie zabawa z chemią,a i tak przyokazji siemka Chris:Siema.A teraz Dominique Dominique:Siemka Chris:No idź tam do dziewczyn Dominique Dominique:Dobrze Chris:Pearl Pearl:Witaj Chris jak dobrze,ze tutaj jestem Chris:Ja też sie cieszę Pearl:No dobra to idę do reszty dizewczyn Chris:Dobrze,a teraz Dolores Dolores:Cześć Chris Chris;No i kto jest ojcem Pablito Dolores:Nie powiem ci tego bo ide tam do dziewczyn Chris:Dobra.Teraz poznajmy Wandzie Wandzia:No helllo Chris:Cześć Wandzia:Może piwko chcesz? Chris:Nie i marsz tam do dziewczyn Wandzia:No dobra Chris:No i to był koniec z dziewczynami.Więc czas na chłoapków.Poznajmy Lukaninho Lukaninho:Siemka Chris:Siema Lukaninho:Mam nadzieję,że uda mi się to zwycięzyć Chris:Może ci sie uda,ale njapierw idź do reszty tam gdzie są dziewczyny Lukaninho:Okej Chris:Fernado Fernando:Super,że udało mi się tutaj dostać,ale czemu,niektórzy są tak nie modnie ubrani.Och chyba to zmienie Chris:Rób co chcesz,ale idź tam do reszty Fernando:Niech ci będzię Chris:Cześć Jarosław Jarosław:Siema ziom Chris:Chyba wiesz,zeby iść tam do reszty Jarosław:No wiem Chris:To idź.A teraz przedstwaiam wam Maxymiliana Maxymilian:Znowu w UTP super i to z Victorią i Maddie jej moje przyjaciółki Maddie:Super,ż etu jesteś Chris:Dobra idź tam Max Max:Do dziewczyn to pójdę Chris:Billy Billy:Siema laski Chris:No to idź do nich Billy:Jasna sprawa Chris:Bradd Bardd:Wreście już nie mogę się doczekać ceremoni Chris:Dlaczego Bradd:Bo mam już na nie plany ''Złowieszczo się spojrzał na resztę zawodników do,których poszedł Chris:Poznajcie Blake'a Blake:Cześć Chris miło mi cię poznać Chris:Wzajemnie idź tam do dziewczyn i chłoapków Blake:Ok Chris:Dobra,a teraz Alejąderko! Alejąderko:Jak ja nie nawidzę mojego imienia Chris:To sobie je zmień idx do reszty zawodników.Zawodnicy poznajcie Wiesława Dziewczyny:Ale ciacho! Wiesław:Ale ja mam już żonę Wandzia:I kto nią jest? Wiesław:Pelagia Pelagia:No wiem,ze jestem cudna Chris:Dobra,a teraz poznajcie się z Ezekiełem Ezekieł:O jakie piękne dizewczyny tutaj są Chris:Idź do nich ty Casanovo Ezkieł:Z wielką chęcią! Chris:A teraz Keven Keven:Chris potrzebujesz wypoczynku w SPA Chris:Skąd to wiedizałeś Keven:A tak Chris:Idź do resszty.A teraz przyjdzie do nas Rojo Rojo:Musze sobie pograć w Tekken 6 Chris:Idź do reszty Rojo:Dobra Chris:Teraz przywitajcie się z Po Po:Bradzo miło mi was poznac pzyjaciele Chris:Idź tam teletubisiu Po:Dobrze Chris:Treaz będzie Zero Zero:Super,że tu jestem i dziękuje ci,że mnie tutaj wybrałeś Chris:Nie ma za co no idź do reszty.Poznajcie treaz Steffana Steffan:Siemka ziomy Chris:Siemka i idziesz teraz grzecznie do reszty Steffan:Oki doki Chris:A teraz mój ulubieniec pan Ping Pong Ping Pong:Koniciła Chris-san Chris:Idź do erszty Ping Pong:Dobra Chris:Andrzej Andrzej:Siema! Chris:Siemka.teraz idź tam do grupki Andrzej:Ok Chris:Jędrek Jędrek:Cześć Chris Chris:Cześć teraz idź tam do grupy Jędrek:Ok Chris:Alfons Alfons:Cześć Chris co tam słychać Chris:A wszytsko wporządku,a teraz do grupy i już cię tu nie ma Alfons:Rozumiem Chris:Lucas Lucas:Już moja Drużyna wygra zadanie Chris:Nie bądź taki pewien Lucas Lucas:Ale to jest już ustaleone,a teraz pójdę tam do grupki Chris:Ok.A teraz SImba Simba:Nigeriia rządzi! Chris:Nie krzycz tylko idź tam do reszty SImba:Dobra Chris:Poznajcie naszeo starego kompana Soctta Scott:Nareście znowu się zaczyna gra to,kóry idzie na pierwszy ogień to się później dowiemy Chris:To idź do reszty Scott:Nie rozkazujesz mi,ale z chcęcią do nich pójdę Chris:Poznajcie Handro Handro:Wow,ale tutaj jest pare ciach Chris:Na szczęście nie mówi o mnie Handro:Ja ttaj każdego z chłoapków z liczam,ale nie wszytkich Chris:Dobra teraz Michael Michael:Braciszku nie zachowuj się jak jakiś pedał Handor:Ale ja ... Michel:Nie jesteś nim Handro:Aha już rozumiem Chris:No i został nam tylko Hans Hans:Jak wygram dokończę moją zmianę płci.Nareście! Chris:Dobra,a teraz do samolotu migiem Wszyscy zawodnicy gęsiego weszli do samolotu Samolot Zawodnicy stali przed ogromnym korytarzem Chris:Dobra,a etraz przydział Drużyn.Drużyna Postepnych Indian to *Sierrrra *Bteh *Alex *Alice *Jodie *Hans *Michael *Handro *Scott *i Simba .Kolejna Drużyna czyli Drużyna Małego Kontynetu to *Lucas *Alfons *Jędrek *Andrzej *Ping Pong *Wandzia *Pearl *Dominique *Kunegunda *Bhet .Następna Drużyna czyli Drużyna Europejczyków to *Sieeera *Victoria *Stacy *Penelope *Lukaninho *Fernando *Jarosław *Maxymilian *Billy .Kolejna Drużyna czyli Drużyna Super Crisa to *Blake *Alejąderko *Wiesław *Ezekieł *Bradd *Claire *Julie *Alice.L *Kimberly *Melody .I ostatnia Drużyna to Drużyna Wielkiej Brytani,w której będą *Maddie *Pelagia *Irina *Trixie *Dolores *Keven *Rojo *Po *Zero *Steffan .No to czas was zapoznać z miejscami w samolocie.Jak już widzicie to jest korytarz,a teraz idziemy na stołówkę Stołówka Chris z zawodnikami przybyli do stołówki Chris:To tutaj bedziecie jeść pomyje Chefa Chefa:Lepiej się módlcie by wam moje dania zasmakowały! Zawodnicy się przerazili Chefa,ze pobiegli na Changar Chris:Dzięki,że dałeś ich na changar Chef:Nie ma sparwy Changar Chris przychodiz do zawodników z mapą Chris:No dobra jak już wiecie to ejst Changar gdzie czasem będziecie chodzić,a teraz gdzie chcecie lecieć? Bardd:Do Amazoni heheh Chris:No i dobrze Chris zabiera z kieszeni mikrofon i zaczyna mówić przez niego,zeby Chef poleciał do Amazoni Chris:Dobra,a teraz klasy Klasa 1 Wszyscy zawodnicy od razu pobiegli wykorzystać 1 minutę relaksu dla siebie Chris;No dobra koniec tego Claire:Mam złe przeczucia Handro:Ja tam jedno wiem,że ... Michael: ... Że jesteśmy dumni z tego co tu jest Claire patrzała na Michaela i na Handro jak na debili Chris:A zwierzać sie będziecie w wc.WIęc macie 3 minuty by się pozwierzać Pokój zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Chris:Koniec czasu!Czas na druą klasę Klasa 2 Zawodnicy mieli bardzo dobre luksusy w klasie 2,ale nie takie jak w kalsie 1 Tutaj będzie przebywać jedna Drużyna,a w kalsie 3 już dwie Drużyny Alex:No to super Chris:Chodźmy do klasy 3 Klasa 3 Zawodnikom nawet nie przyszło na myśl,że w tej kalsie będą tylko same fotele i nic po za tym Alfon:Wow.CO to ma być Chris:Tutaj jest tylko 20 foteli,akurat na dwie Drużyny Bhet:Ale mam nadzieję,że ja tutaj nie wyląduje Lucas:Nie martw się moja Druzyna zawsze wygrywa Andrzej:Może nie zawsze ' Chris:Chodźcie teraz do klasy ekonomicznej Klasa ekonomiczna Zaowdnikom nawet nie chciało się siadać tylko wymiotowac bo był tam ogormny smrów Jarosław:I tutaj ma być przgerana Drużyna? Lucas:Ziom ty chyba nie wiesz na co powinniśmy uważać tutaj Jarosław:A wiem Lucas:To powiedz Jarosław:Na nic Lucas:Idiota z ciebie Pelagia:Przestańcie chłopacy bo pójdziecie do konta Jarosław:Na mi nikt tutaj nie rządzi prócz Chrisa Chris:Sie wie Chef (przez radyjko wbuawne w klasach):Zaraz lądujemy w Amazoni Chris:A i jeszcze taki drobny szczegół.Gdzieś w samolocie jest ukryty totemik Scott:A jak wygląda? Chris:To jest totemik samolot Scott:Aha Chris:Dobra koniec już tego.I tak dokończyliśmy 1 odcinek UTP 2.Co będzie nas czekac w puszczy Amazońskiej?Ktow ypadnie?Żeby się znaleźć odpowiedź na te pytania czytajcie natsępny odcinek Użytkowników Totalnej Porażki 2!!!!!!! Bonusowy klip Chris poszedł zoabczyć do changaru,ale niewiedizał,że go śledzi Michael Chris:Jesteś tutaj? Michael myślał,że mówił do neigoa, mówił do jakieś kobiety.Michael próbował się przyjrzeć twarzy,ale nie dowiedział bo była cała czrana Chris:Nie długo to się stanie Kobieta:Już się tego nie mogę doczekać Chris:A jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie? Kobieta:Nikt się o tym nie dowie Chris Chris:To dobrze Kobieta:To ja znikam Kobieta znikła gdzieś w cieniu,a Chris od razu pobiegł do Chefa,nawet nie zauważając klękającego Michaela